


Bucky Bound

by AwatereJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-con ...sort of, Smut, naughty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So ...er ...on Facbook there is a page called Sebastian Stan Rehab and today a picture was posted along with the request for a fic to go along with the pic. Well. Bucky bound in chains with only red lacy knickers while he is 'felt' by a certain soldier got me thinking ...so this is all their fault. OK? No flaming, this is not nice. BDSM and non-con...a bit. Just a wee 2 chap one.hopelessgeek is the artist if you can't read it on the pic.





	1. How did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/gifts).



I stir and wake, feeling the weight of my limbs and the unresponsive arm that seems to pin me to the floor.

I am moving, a trolley of some sort that is being pushed along by an unconcerned man and as I try to lunge for him it becomes apparent that I have been immobilized by some sort of paralytic and can only groan softly with despair.

My eyes flicker about as I try to see something that might tell me where this is.

There are others walking as well, shackled and wearing coveralls with their heads hung with despair that matches my own.

I see brick, caged lighting and …

THIS IS PRISON.

Men howl left and right. 'Ass, ass, FRESH ass', they scream at us.

"I can't handle it. I have to get out!" a bald man screams. He runs towards me, but a guard slams a baton into his thigh and he falls to the ground, only to be hauled upwards and forced to walk on.

"I'm going to fuck you, dirty boy!"

"Rape, rape, rape - ASS RAPE!" one man screams tearing at me from his cell doors.

I'm dragged to a cell and thrown in.

"Lucky you, boy. You are alone - for now..." the huge white guard wearing a perfectly crisp uniform and a big pair of glasses on says.

I lie on the cold stone floor. The room is tiny. There's a bunk and a toilet and nothing else. The cold stone floor burns that cold feeling into my skin. I can feel my body rejecting it, like my heart is rejecting this place. However, I can get up, but I can't leave here.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?"

I look up. A rat like guy is standing in the doorway. He is wearing a black singlet under his light blue prison uniform. I know that I shouldn't talk to him, but I need a friend right now.

"I'm having a bad day."

"I bet. It's always hard the first day."

He comes in and flicks his fingers over the bedspread.

"You are lucky to have a room to yourself. I don't suppose you want to sell it?"

"What?"

He laughs.

"I'm not kidding. I can have you changed to another room and get you cold hard cash or drugs, you take your pick, for it."

"I think I'll keep the room."

He looks a little annoyed, but shrugs his shoulders.

"That's alright. You'll want to change after awhile, I promise you that. You'll need the money."

"Why?"

"Because you are alone. No gang tats that I can see, no friends meeting you at the cell door, no one even looking at you - well, except wanting to fuck you. You are going to need protection." He pauses. "Do you like anal sex? I could get you good money with hair like that."

I shake and sit up. I can't believe he is saying this to me.

"Get out."

He shrugs again as if to say 'find out for yourself then.'

"You might live to regret that decision."

He seems to know what he is talking about. I hope he is wrong.

I fall into the bed and ams asleep within seconds.

I wake to a new sensation.

Trapped.

I am shackled, hung by my wrists like a pig about to be slaughtered and I struggle feebly against the restraints as the cold air tells me that I am naked …well, mostly.

I am wearing something itchy for underwear and there is what feels like a harness or something on my torso.

I feel as helpless as the rabbit.

Huge hands tug at my legs, moving them apart until they are spread wide.

I hide my face in the crook of my arms, humiliated all over again as the fingers wander over my back, then curve around my behind. With my legs spread this wide, I feel completely exposed, my defenceless hole revealed to the monster's merciless eyes.

Damn, what the fuck is this?

A finger touches my hole, and I react, crying out, with my body jumping. I couldn't help myself; suddenly, it felt as though all my nerves were cantered there.

"Sensitive, aren't you, my little Soldier?" said the dark voice, and I shudder at the purring hum. I could hear the dark edge of impatience and lust in it.

"You need to be opened, I can see," the voice continued.

I do not know what this means; it sounds ominous.

Then I feel a wet warm surface touch my behind. Without further warning, the tongue spears me, delving between my cheeks, and then dipping into my hole, licking me from the inside.

Helplessly, I begin to moan. It is the strangest thing I had ever felt, and the most intimate; and also, though I try hard to conceal it from myself, the most exciting.

It makes me want to push myself shamelessly into the tongue.

Is it wrong that I can picture Steve kneeling behind me with his gentle hands on my butt cheeks?

Instead, I feel my my stiff cock twitching against the silky material of my underwear while the long tongue slicks up my hole. The warm wetness eases my tight pucker, softening the muscle and making me shiver all over.

Jesus wept, I never knew it could feel like this.

I bite the inside of my mouth as a moan tries to escape, the begging catching in my throat as I try to remain calm. But, hells teeth this is so …primal.

The tongue was raspy, like a cow's, and it drags over my sensitive skin until I can hardly bear it. I am hot and shaky all over, like I am dreaming, or having a fever. The drugs rage … or is this lust as I moan Steve's name into the darkened room.

It feels like some impossible wet dream, where it makes complete sense me to be writhing around on a chain, moaning, pleading with the son-of-a-bitch to stick his tongue deeper into my asshole.

Slick sounds echo in the cell as the man bathes me in long licks of his tongue. Up and down my crack, until I feel wetness trickle all over, and then back into my hole, pushing deeper and faster.

I keep moaning as the heat and pressure increases.

The tongue must be all the way in me now. It feels so warm and wet, and it twists inside me, curling in upon my very soul, then stretching again.

The rasp of the tongue inside me seems to wake up new nerves.

Tingling bolts of lust shoot through me, every time the long tongue pushes back into me, and my moans are taking on a deeper, darker note.

"Oh Steve"

"Let's see, now," the voice says, his voice so close to my ear that I can feel warm breath washing over me.

A thick finger touched my wet hole.

I shudder, my nerves jumping.

Then the finger pushes inside and this time I do moan out loud.

It feels so strange.

The finger fits into me easily, slipping in and out, sliding smoothly in the wetness the tongue has left.

A sudden stretch, a burning feeling, and I realize that the Guard now has two fingers inside me. Suddenly it is not so easy, not any longer, and I can feel my hole clench around the invaders, trying to expel them.

A broad hand strokes down my back, firm and warm.

"Easy, little Soldier," the Guard whispers.

My cock twitches with every small movement of the fingers inside me, and I grind myself harder against the warm air, trying to hide my excitement as my cock starts to weep.

The fingers pushed into me harder, and I cry out, then bite my lip in pure frustration.

"So responsive," the Guard says approvingly, and then his other hand he clamps around my cock.

I know I cry out, wriggling desperately, but I am held in place by the hand around my cock and the fingers in my ass.

The Guard's huge hand clasps my cock like a vice, and it was almost painful.

Almost.

But mostly, I have to admit, it just feels very, very good. No one had ever touched me like this, and it is a revelation.

My body doesn't even seem to belong to me anymore. It is mindless, shuddering, thrusting into the rough palm of the Guard's hand.

Pleasure shakes me every time I feel the fingers in my arse thrust into me, and then the monster's hard, callused palm begins to rub and squeeze the length of my cock, rasping against me and setting thrills of lust shuddering down me spine.

"Come for me, little Soldier," the Guard says in his rumbling voice, and suddenly I rebel.

I will not give in so easily. I will _not_ become another victim of this monster's lusts.

I am a soldier, and I will not be a Guard's plaything.

"No," I whisper into the darkness my blindfold holds around me, then lift my head and say louder "No!"

The Guard laughs, loud enough to make the walls tremble.

Then he begins to pull on my cock, hard and demanding, while his fingers move in my arse, delving deep and then withdrawing, all in the same rhythm.

Chained and bound as I am, my body moves along with the pull on my cock and the push in my arse.

I can do nothing to stop the pulse of lust. My body is not my own, and there is a great wave of desire, washing over me, washing everything away but the need to come, now.

I clench my teeth, close my eyes, and obey the helpless cry of my body.

I cum, shooting my seed into the Guard's hand, my body shuddering like a building in an earthquake.

"You cannot deny me," the Guard huffs, his words dark with lust and triumph.

"You are mine, Soldier. My sacrifice, my reward."

I cannot not answer him.

I am was ashamed of myself, of my body's betrayal.

Yet I feel lax and warm, flooded with pleasure. It felt so different from touching myself; I had no control at all.

My last thought as I slip into the warmth of oblivion is Steve.

I think I am cumming as I shudder and convulse against the restraints, screaming as I lose consciousness.

Oh Steve.


	2. Light at the end of the tunnel

Bucky woke to silence.

Darkness.

The blindfold was still in place. He was no longer hanging by his wrists, he was face down on the bed.

He had come because the Guard took over his body, his will, and made him.

A sudden slickness touched his ass, different from the wetness left there by the Guard's tongue.

Bucky opened his eyes, startled.

It was his own seed, captured in the Guard's rough hand, which was now being smeared into the cleft of his ass.

O shit.

Bucky had known this was coming, but still refused to believe it.

He struggled, half-heartedly, but the Guard clamped down on his shoulder with one hard hand, pushing his face deeper into the bedding and half-smothering him.

Then Bucky felt himself being lifted up by one hard-muscled arm around his waist. His arse rose up high, and his legs were pushed under him until he had no choice but to kneel on the bed, his face still pushed into the bedding.

It felt shameless and exposed.

"Submit, Soldier," the Guard said, and then Bucky felt the first nudge of his cock. It felt impossibly, unbelievably huge, and his tender hole shrank at the touch.

The Guard's fingers had fit inside him easily, but this surely would destroy him.

He breathed out hard, and the Guard seemed to take this as a sign.

The first thrust brought feelings that were startling in their intensity, and Bucky cried out, more from shock than from pain. The burn and stretch seemed to go on forever, and yet he could feel that the Guard was only beginning to enter him.

"How you cling to me," the Guard rasped. Bucky felt him pull out a little, then drive his cock deeper inside.

The arm around his waist held him pressed close, helpless to resist the slow, powerful thrusts.

Bucky felt himself slowly stretching and widening, his hole twitching around the Guard's immense cock.

It burned, but in the wake of the burn, another heat was beginning to grow. He did not want to acknowledge it, but it was there.

The Guard's scent was changing, becoming more noticeable. It swirled into his nostrils, and he tasted it on his tongue.

Musk and heat.

Did Steve smell like this?

Bucky clung to that thought and found himself envisaging Steve behind him, his hands, his harsh breath More wetness trickled down the cleft of his arse, and it felt different than before, more slippery; it might be lamp oil.

The oil helped. It eased the way just enough that the Guard could thrust all the way into him.

A helpless moan came from Bucky's mouth before he could stop it. He felt so incredibly full.

More than that, he felt he was being claimed; taken. He was spitted on the Guard's cock, and he would never be the same. Slowly, slowly, the Guard pulled out of him until only the swollen cockhead was still inside.

Bucky bit his lip.

The burning, stretching feeling was fading, and heat was taking over. He wanted more, and his own cock was rising.

"Ah," he keened, his voice going up in range, as the Guard thrust back into him, gliding more smoothly now.

His tender hole stretched around the great bulk of the Guard's cock, and Bucky forgot about whatever pains might still linger. He moaned instead, a high keening sound, and raised his arse higher.

The Guard began to thrust at a furious pace, driving his cock into Bucky all the way, then pulling almost out with the force of his withdrawal.

Bucky felt himself sliding along the bedclothes with every fierce thrust, until he was in danger of falling off. He searched for the wall with his hands, and then he flattened his hands against the cool surface.

From this position, he could withstand the Guard's thrusts, and it seemed only natural to push back.

The Guard roared, triumphant.

The monster pumped his hips, fucking him harder, battering him.

Bucky felt every thrust like a lightning jolt straight into his cock.

It was primal. There was no need for thought, for shame, for recriminations.

There was only this: the need for more, harder, faster thrusts.

The fierce pace could not be kept up forever, yet they held it for what felt like a very long time, the pleasure mounting higher and higher for both of them.

Bucky panted, feeling sweat drip down and pool in the hollow of his lower back.

"Come for me," the Guard growled, and clamped a slippery hand around Bucky's rampant cock.

That was all it took.

Bucky responded to the dark voice, the command, as much as to the heated touch around his aching flesh. He spasmed, his hips grinding against the Guard's cock, and he cried out all the names of the gods as he came.

The Guard reared back, his hand still clamped around Bucky's cock, and drove himself deep inside Bucky.

Bucky was coming apart, shaking and moaning Steve's name, clenching his arse hard around the Guard's cock.

The shudders that racked his body seemed to pull the Guard's seed forth, too; the monster shouted and roared, then shot warm seed deep into him.

Bucky hung on, taking the monster's seed inside him, milking the Guard's cock as if he was a born pleasure slave.

Finally, they fell back onto the soft bedclothes, exhausted.

The Guard lay half on top of him, a huge warm weight that Bucky would never admit to finding comforting.

The Guard's cock was still inside him, and Bucky did not want him to pull out. He felt impossibly safe, surrounded by heat and musk and the Guard's limbs, as if nothing existed but the two of them.

"You may rest," the Guard rasped into his ear, an almost tender sound. "For a little while, Soldier."

Bucky moaned softly as he felt the Guard's cock twitch inside him.

"Stay inside me," he whispered, almost too softly for the great man to hear.

But the Guard's hearing was keen, and Bucky felt more than heard the rumble of laughter.

Familiar and calming as well as infuriating as Bucky recognised his attacker.

"I will," Steve answered. "We are not done yet, little Soldier, but you are mine now. And when I wake you again, you will prove it."

Son of a bitch!

Who would have thought that a reaming would be the hazing Steve had planned for him.

Bucky wondered if his face would split in two, the grin so wide as he started to laugh.

Steve's hands soothed as he stroked his chest and stomach, calming them both to sleep.

Hopefully when he woke, the restraints would be gone and it would be his turn.

He was going to make Steve yodel before he was done!


End file.
